Fourth of July Vulcan Style
by Firewolfe
Summary: Why does Sarek like the 4th of July?
1. Chapter 1

Sunday, June 27, 2010

Disclaimer: Full Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its many versions belong to Gene Roddenberry and The corporations that own the copyrights. This is a simple fan fiction written to amuse the author and hopefully others. Grab a seat have a look and I hope it makes you smile. Unless you are Vulcan then I say I hope it enlightens. Peace and Long life.

Fourth of July Vulcan Style

Captain Kirk's Log-

I was informed today that we will be stopping by Altair 7 to pick up Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda Grayson. I admit to being rather surprised that Star Fleet is diverting us to pick them up. It is highly unusual for Ambassador Sarek to request that Star Fleet provide transportation for either himself or his wife. Of course knowing that Spock is their son might be the reason if Sarek were anyone besides a Vulcan. It is my understanding that the two of t hem usually travel by Vulcan transport or on some occasions in a Grayson ship. However, I am not displeased with the idea of giving my first officer and friend time with his family. All too often we as Star Fleet officers have to put duty before family. I am glad he is getting a chance to mix duty with pleasure. I also must admit I find his mother to be most charming.

We will be arriving on Altair 7 on what would have been July 4th on the old Terran calendar. I am told that Altair 7 celebrates the 4th of July. It has been many years since I have had a chance to celebrate that holiday. I wonder why the colony celebrates it? Well no matter it should prove interesting and fun. I look forward to watching Mr. Spock's reaction to the day.

End Log.

Spock's Log-

I have been informed we will be stopping at Altair 7 to pick up Ambassador Sarek and my mother. I must admit I am rather surprised that this request has been made. However, the reason is most logical. My mother wishes to have some family time on the one human holiday my father appreciates. I have often wondered why Sarek seems fascinated by this day. I have never truly fond the answer however, it is one of the few holidays he encouraged mother to share with me. Even as a young boy Sarek always ensured we had a celebration on this day. In fact he has even gone so far as to clear his schedule on this date. Whatever his logic I enjoy the time spent with my parents. It is my favorite holiday. I do hope mother has arranged for a suitable fireworks display. I am certain that the crew and the Captain would enjoy seeing a masters work.

End Log.

Sarek of Vulcan's Log-

I seem to be more emotional of late. I will need to meditate on this. We are currently on Altair 7 reviewing the colonies logs. Amanda has been attending her duties as Matriarch here and it has been a most enlightening trip. I am constantly amazed at the skills my wife displays.

Amanda is a gifted leader and the system of justice she set up here works very well. It seems rather shocking to note that it was modeled off a Klingon ideal. Of course there are Vulcan and Human tweaks as Amanda would say. The system works and my beloved need only come every few months to attend certain matters. The colony has gained a very real sense of self government.

I look forward to seeing my son. I know he finds the 4th of July to be a fascinating holiday. I to find it most rewarding. Of course it is a reminder of the day Amanda and I became one. It is therefore important to us both. Spock thinks it is important to us because it represents freedom. My son's logic is very good and in some ways he is correct. However, logic aside I choose this holiday because it is so very human. I find it fitting that the humans fire of rockets and bright lights. Because my lady suggests that that is what our love would look like if given a physical manifestation. An amusing idea but, I tend to agree because Amanda's joy when we are together lights up the universe. If I am honest my holding her is the greatest experience of my life and it is worth celebrating and if that means once a year we sit and she eats roasted hotdogs, have smoores and watch fireworks I can accept it. Because logical or not Amanda lights up my life.

End Log.

Amanda Log-

I have ordered hot dogs, beer, pretzels...Damn I know I am forgetting something. I will ask Daniel he will have some idea. I am so excited. Sarek has asked Star Fleet to send Enterprise here to get us. I have to admit it was fun shaking up those idiots. Seriously they complain when we do not use their ships to transport us and then complain when we do. Foolish humans, ok enough of the rant. What was I going to ask Daniel? Oh, yeah party supplies. We are having a blow out. Yep, a real honest to Gods 4th of July Party. Of course Sarek is excited, not that he would admit it. My staid Vulcan mate loves this holiday. Of course I know why :). It fun to remember, but there is no way I am ever telling anyone why Sarek loves this human holiday. I mean the only other Holiday he considers logical is Mother's day. Oh well back to the plans. I can hardly wait. I will have a party and my family it will be fun. I have to go log for now more latter when I have myself under control more.

End Log.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday, July 01, 2010

Commander Daniel' Log

I have had a lot of crazy requests from my sister-in-law over the years but this one takes the cake. Come on how could Amanda forget all the great party foods for the 4th? Ok maybe we have all been living on Vulcan too long. Opps I so did not just write that. I love Vulcan and I love my mate. However, days like today remind me why I love being human...well mostly. Fortunately T'Mara is most understanding of my human cravings. After all they only happen now and again. Humm maybe we really have become Vulcan? Oh well not matter, I think however I will order the veggie franks to go along with the meat ones. I honestly like them better and I know Amanda will feel less guilty. Pretzels, chips, beer and Andorian ale ok maybe Romulan too if we can find some. I know Rabbi will bring the blood wine. We cannot have a party without blood wine. Maize and smoores. I guess the Vulcans will all have to put up with getting tipsy. That one thing I am so glad I did not get from my family. Let's see what am I missing? I had better call Garak and Adrianna because Amanda wants this to be perfect and an order from the matriarch is not to be ignored. Seriously what do they eat in Iowa? Garak should know, because I know he went there last year. He did that to check out the Captain of Enterprise. Sometimes it is good to have a Romulan spy in the family.  
End Log.


End file.
